Snow Scent
by Heavy Metal Queen
Summary: Just a short AU fic about Mirai Trunks


Snow Scent **__**

Snow Scent

Summary: This story is told from the perspective of Kamura, a former slave of Vegeta, she was raised as a saiya-jin, so she's not sure how to cope with humanity. She fell in love and married Trunks; they have a six-year-old son named Darien. This is just a short fic about her feelings on life

*********************************************************As I sit here on the windowsill, I wonder, will I ever adjust to humanity? Even though I have spent six wonderful years with Trunks, I still don't understand their eccentrics. It's the little things that confuse me the most, like why humans will pay large amounts of money to ride things that scare them brainless, then when they adjust they want something bigger, faster, scarier. The sounds of soft snoring pull me out of my thoughts. It was not an annoying sound, just deep full breathing. I turn to look at my husband and take in a slow breath, a gasp of appreciation. It never ceases to amaze me that I can see him every day for six years and yet he still takes my breath away with the simplest motions. He had kicked off all the sheets and I could see his entire body in the delicious glow of the full moon. He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers that I had bought him for his birthday last year. They slid down around his slender hips, revealing the pale skin beneath his abdomen. Long strands of lavender silk fell into his eyes, carelessly framing the sharp curves of his face. He is absolutely beautiful; his beauty only intensified by the thin scars scattered across his chest. A soft smile tugs at my lips as he rolls over and wraps a loosely protective arm over our son. The small boy looked positively tiny in the large Capsule Corporation shirt, which was tangled around him because of his ceaseless tossing and turning. A small whimper escaped his lips as he tucked his slender legs into the warmth of the T-shirt, while his feet, with only one sock wiggled just out from underneath the hem of the shirt. As I watch them sleep peacefully a cold breeze slips under the crack of the frosted glass window, drawing my attention outside. I climb out the window as quietly as possible and stand on the fire escape, enjoying the intense cold. A sharp breeze finds the holes in my tattered jeans and I pull my beloved Capsule Corp. jacket tighter around my shivering shoulders. The air is heavy with snow-scent and my mind races with sensations of a life left far behind, I was a teenager when Vegeta-sei was destroyed but my memory of it is crystal clear. It was so different, life was a constant struggle to survive, to prove yourself to your peers, and your worth was always measured in blood. It is a humbling thing to come to a place where everything is a game, something to entertain the humans, and yet they never know how truly lucky they are. I am lost in my thoughts when I feel something attach itself to my leg, instantly my hand reflexively reaches for the sword strapped to my back, my hand grasping only empty air as my sword is in the house, seated gently upon a neat pile of armor. I look down and see the beautiful prussian eyes of my son Darien. He looks at me silently, understanding more from my eyes than any words could say. Suddenly a grin splits his tiny face, and it's as if I am staring down at a younger version of Trunks, the resemblance is so strong. He sniffs curiously a few times and then tentatively asks "Kaasan…..What's that smell? Its smells nice." I smile inwardly, remembering that he has never seen snow. "Its snow-scent koibito." His eyes widen at the softness of my voice and the endearing pet name. I slowly sit down on the fire escape, weary of an old injury that sprang up with the cold. He plops down beside me, cautiously edging closer, fearful of being reprimanded for being weak; I shake my head softly a few times and raise my arm, beckoning him close. He scoots over quickly and snuggles happily against my side. I put my arm protectively around his shoulders and lean down, whispering in his ear. "It should start snowing any time now." He swings his legs enthusiastically over the edge of the fire escape, that one sock coming perilously close to falling off. He inhales deeply and half whispers, half sighs "I like it cold.." Before I could answer, a heavy snow begins to fall. His eyes light up as he jumps into a standing position and begins to yell "Kaasan, Kaasan, its snowing!!!" I smile up at him and gently suggest he go wake his father up to see this beautiful sight. He nods enthusiastically and runs inside, he launching himself onto the bed and jumping up and down. I see Trunks's tousled head pop up and him rub his eyes sleepily, while being drug out into the snow. Trunks smiles at me and walks over, possessively wrapping his arms around my waist. We stand that way for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth and the beauty of the snow. He lowers his lips to my ear and whispers softly "Ai' shiteru Kami-chan"

~Owari~


End file.
